colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ma Boy - Sistar 19
Descrpción *'Titulo:' Ma Boy right *'Artista:' Sistar 19 *'Single:' Ma Boy *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 02-Mayo-2011 Video 400px|center Hyorin Bora Romanización Lets go S.I.S.T.A.R, Sistar! Baby stop breakin my heart You heard me? No more next time! I hope you got that boy Hey girls Its gon be alright Hey boys Better make it right Hey girls We got ya back Malhaji anhado al su itda haetjanha Nae mam eotteonji neon algo itgetji Geuraeseo mitgo chamgo gidaryeotji Honja duji anketdago haetjanha Yaksokhaesseotji songarak georeotji Geureonde wae tto geojitmareul hae Saranghandaneun mal geuri eoryeomni Hanmadi marimyeon doeneungeol Neo jakku byeonhaega Nado ijen jogeum jichyeoga Oh Oh Sigani galsurok deo moreugesseo Johajilsurok naneun deo apeunde (Why you trippin’ boy) Nal jom barabwa Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby Niga museun sarangeul ara Nae mamman apa Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara Dont let me down Boy Neo ttaemune naega michyeo Why tryna play games with me? Neoro inhae haruedo naneun myeot beonssik UP & DOWN, Don’t let me down, Nan ureo maeil bam (No, No) Stop breakin’ ma heart Neoneun nae gibundo moreugo nun dollyeo I got what you lookin’for Han nun paljima Ige nae majimak gyeonggo (oh, no) This gon be the last time Saranghandaneun mal geuri eoryeomni Hanmadi marimyeon doeneungeol Neo jakku byeonhaega Nado ijen jogeum jichyeoga Oh Oh Sigani galsurok deo moreugesseo Johajilsurok naneun deo apeunde (Why you trippin’ boy) Nal jom barabwa Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby Niga museun sarangeul ara Nae mamman apa Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara Dont let me down Boy Woo Boy deo johajilsurok Woo Boy apeun nae mameul ani neo Nae mame jageun soksagim Ttaeron nareul boneun ttatteutan nungil Geugeo hanamyeon doe ojik neoman wonhae Ajikdo neoman nae mam moreujanha Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby Niga museun sarangeul ara Nae mamman apa Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara Dont let me down Boy Español Vamos S.I.S.T.A.R, ¡Sistar! Nene deja de romper mi corazón ¿Ya me escuchaste? No mas la próxima vez Espero que lo captes chico Hey chicas! Todo va estar bien Hey chicos! Mejor háganlo bien Hey Chicas! Ya regresamos Te dije que no dijeras que lo sabias Ya que no sabes como se siente mi corazón he estado esperado a que lo creas Dijiste que me dejarías en paz Te comprometiste a poner un anillo en mi dedo pero ¿Por qué estas mintiendo otra vez? Decir que me amas son palabras difíciles de decir Tú sigues cambiando, pero ahora estoy un poco harta de eso, Oh Oh No se si mientras pasa el tiempo Esto va a mejorar o va a ser más doloroso (¿Por qué juegas niño?) Mírame Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Nene Sé lo que amas Mi corazón duele Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Nene Por qué no conoces mi corazón? No me dejes caer, nene Me estoy volviendo loca por ti ¿Por qué tratas de jugar conmigo? Por ti estoy de arriba abajo varias veces al día, no me dejes caer Lloro todas las noches (No, no) deja de romper mi corazón Tú te apartas, sin saber lo que siento lo que tengo es lo que tu estas buscando No me engañes, esta es mi ultima advertencia (oh no) Esta va a ser la ultima vez Decir que me amas son palabras difíciles de decir Tú sigues cambiando, pero ahora estoy un poco harta de eso, Oh Oh No se si mientras pasa el tiempo Esto va a mejorar o va a ser más doloroso (¿Por qué juegas niño?) Mírame Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Nene Sé lo que amas Mi corazón duele Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Nene Por qué no conoces mi corazón? No me dejes caer, nene Woo chico!! lo mejor que puedes tener Woo chico!! no lastimes mi corazón En algunas ocasiones susurra en mi corazón y mírame con tus cálidos ojos Soy la única para ti, solo te quiero a ti pero tu todavía no conoces mi corazón Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Nene Sé lo que amas Mi corazón duele Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Nene Por qué no conoces mi corazón? No me dejes caer, nene Hangul Let’s go S.I.S.T.A.R, Sistar! Baby stop breakin’ my heart You heard me? No more next time! I hope you got that boy Hey girls It’s gon’ be alright Hey boys Better make it right Hey girls We got ya back 말하지 않아도 알 수 있다 했잖아 내 맘 어떤지 넌 알고 있겠지 그래서 믿고 참고 기다렸지 혼자 두지 않겠다고 했잖아 약속했었지 손가락 걸었지 그런데 왜 또 거짓말을 해 사랑한다는 말 그리 어렵니 한마디 말이면 되는걸 너 자꾸 변해가 나도 이? 조금 지쳐가 Oh Oh 시간이 갈수록 더 모르겠어 좋아질수록 나는 더 아픈데 (Why you trippin’ boy) 날 좀 바라봐 Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby 니가 무슨 사랑을 알아 내 맘만 아파 Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby 니가 어떻게 내 맘을 알아 Don’t let me down Boy 너 때문에 내가 미쳐 why try’n play games with me? 너로 인해 하루에도 나는 몇 번씩 UP & DOWN, Don’t let me down, 난 울어 매일 밤 (No, No) Stop breakin’ ma heart 너는 내 기분도 모르고 눈 돌려 What I got what you lookin’for 한 눈 팔지마 이게 내 마지막 경고 (oh, no) This gon’ be the last time 사랑한다는 말 그리 어렵니 한마디 말이면 되는걸 너 자꾸 변해가 나도 이? 조금 지쳐가 Oh Oh 시간이 갈수록 더 모르겠어 좋아질수록 나는 더 아픈데 (Why you trippin’ boy) 날 좀 바라봐 Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby 니가 무슨 사랑을 알아 내 맘만 아파 Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby 니가 어떻게 내 맘을 알아 Don’t let me down Boy Woo Boy 더 좋아질수록 Woo Boy 아픈 내 맘을 아니 너 내 맘에 작은 속삭임 때론 나를 보는 따뜻한 눈길 그거 하나면 되 오직 너만 원해 아직도 너만 내 맘 모르잖아 Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby 니가 무슨 사랑을 알아 내 맘만 아파 Oh Ma Boy ~ Oh Ma Boy ~Baby 니가 어떻게 내 맘을 알아 Don’t let me down Boy Ma Boy Datos Categoría:Sistar 19